Ronerella
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: Ron gets sick. Everyone is trying to take care of him at once. As he tried to rest Ginny thought it would be nice to read one of her favorite fairytale stories to him, Cinderella. As he slowly sleeps the fairytale becomes part of his dream.


**Hello my fellow readers. It's me the author. Now two years ago I published a story called ****Beauty and the Red Head****, my very first romance shiping Ron and Hermione. Now I have a new story based off of another Disney Classic, Cinderella. I hope you will like this one as much as you liked the other one. ****  
Lady**

**PS: the stuff in the italics are Ron's fairy tale dream**

**Chapter I: Dreaming**

During Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, he, Ron and Hermione went over to the Burrow to spend their Winter Holiday. All the time that they were there it snowed, and they spent every day outside playing in it, but it soon didn't last. Ron had gotten sick. He had a high fever and his nose was all stuffed up. He tried to leave the house with his friends, but Mrs. Weasley kept dragging him back in.

"What's the matter with you?" asked his mother. "Do you want to get sicker?"

"Mum I'm telling you I'm fine. I can handle a stuffed up nose," said Ron and then he began to cough.

She went over to him and places a hand on his forehead. "Honey you have a fever and going outside isn't going to help you."

"I'm a tough guy and I can handle this," said Ron. He began to walk past her, but he fell to the floor.

"Ron!"

* * *

Apparently Ron's fever had gotten worse and he became bed rest. When he finally awoke, Mrs. Weasley made sure he couldn't leave his bed. 

"I won't hear another work from you," said Mrs. Weasley. "You still have a fever and I won't let you leave until it goes down."

A tray then magically comes toward her. On it was a bottle and a spoon. As she poured the liquid from the bottle to the spoon, Ron began to pull the covers over his head, for he knew that it was his medicine.

"Come on Son you have to drink it. It will make you feel better," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No. It's nasty," mumbled Ron through the covers.

"Ronald you take this medicine right now or . . . or . . . or I'll force you."

There was no respond and so she got her want out and removed the blanket, which was covering him. Ron tried to run, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and quickly slipped the spoon in his mouth.

"There now was it that hard?" she asked.

Ron couldn't answer. He was still swallowing his medicine. Mrs. Weasley then place the spoon back on the tray and the tray went away. Not long after that Harry came in to the room and slowly followed Hermione. She was carrying a tray with a bowl that emanating steam.

"What's that?" Ron asked in a worry tone.

"Relax. It's my grandma's famous chicken noodle soup," answered Hermione.

Ron sat up and she sat the tray on his lap.

"Thank you," he said and began eating it.

He was actually enjoying the soup until he heard a voice called, "Watch out!"

It was the twins and then all of the sudden a bouncy ball like object came bouncing wildly in its way towards Ron's room. It bounced off all over the walls and then at Ron making the hot soup spill over his lap.

"Aaahh!" he screams and then he began fighting back his tears.

Hermione quickly got the tray up and Mrs. Weasley did a cooling spell.

" FRED GEORGE GET IN HERE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley once she was done with Ron.

Fred and George slowly stuck their heads in the door. After they received "the look" from their mother they slowly walk in.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"We were making a gift for Ron," answered Fred.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," said George. He found the bouncy ball on the ground. It was no longer moving and placed it in his pocket. "It's a boomer-ball. It acts like a boomerang but it's in the shape as a ball."

"It obviously needs a few more bugs to get out and it should work properly," said Fred.

"I think more than a few bugs," said Ron coldly.

"Hey is that any way to treat someone that is making you a gift," asked George.

"Yeah we are doing it out of the kindness of our hearts," smiled Fred

"The only kindness I get from you is a good slap on the back," answered Ron.

"Agh that hurt. Didn't that hurt George?" asked Fred.

"Indeed it did and to think we were going to give him our very first boomer-ball before it goes on the shelves," answered George. "And we are predicting that they will be gone like hotcakes."

"Oh yeah and once they are gone they are gone," smiled Fred. "And we don't take special request. Even from family.

They both smiled as they lock arms and began to leave. They were almost out of sight when Ron opened his mouth, "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be rude."

They quickly came back into his room.

"We know," said Fred.

"We just love torturing you," said George. "You'll get your gift at the end of the day."

They walk back out and into their rooms.

"Those two are insane," said Mrs. Weasley. "Thank God they have their store to run or I might not have been able to live with them."

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione to Ron. "Did you get burned?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get you another bowl of it?"

"No I'm not hungry," he answered.

Mrs. Weasely conjured a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. When it was done reading she gasped.

"You are still having a high tempter."

She then conjured up more blankets to cover him up.

"But Mum I don't need all of these," he said. "I can't move."

"Good. You just need to lie still," she answered. She then conjured an ice pack and placed it on this head.

"I appreciate all of this. I really do," said Ron, "but can you all leave. I'm getting tired just seeing you all here."

"Rest is the best thing you said all day," said Mrs. Weasley. They soon said their good byes and left.

Once the door had closed he kicked off half of the blankets and tosses the ice pack off to the ground. He was getting comfortable and was about to fall asleep until he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

The door slowly opened and Ginny popped her head in.

"Hey Ron how are you feeling?"

"Better if you leave," he answered.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it," said Ginny. "I was just going to ask you if I could read a story to you. Since you don't . . ."

"You can come in."

Ginny was really happy and quickly entered. She was carrying a big fat book. It was her book of fairy tales. She pulled up a chair to the bed and began flipping through the pages.

"So what story are you going to read to me?" asked Ron.

"One of my favorite, Cinderella," said Ginny.

"Ginny I'm really tired and if I happened to fall asleep during the story don't be offense about it and just keep reading," said Ron.

Ginny smiled at him and began to read. "Once upon a time in a far away place there was a small kingdom . . ."

Ron pulled the covers up to his chin and rolled over to face Ginny. Her voice was so soothing that falling asleep was easy.

* * *

_Once upon a time in a far away place there was a small kingdom. It was ruled by a gentle king. His people loved him and respected him as he tried to make them happy. His wife had died giving birth to their daughter and he was left to raise her on his own. He didn't re-married and he was happy to be a single parent. He gave her everything a princess should have and taught her everything to be a good person. _

_In the village below the castle there was a beautiful manor. A beautiful, kind hearted woman and her son lived there. Even with the death of her husband her son always appeared to be happy. But in her heart she knew that he needed a father and so she re-married. The man that she married came from a respectable family and he too had a son. After a couple of years the mother died. Her son wept for her for a week. As for his step-father and step-brother their true colors began to show. They were heartless and cruel. The step-father spoiled his son and gave him what ever his heart desire. As for his step-son, he made him become a servant. Even with the cruel treatment and becoming a servant in his own home, his heart was still kind as his mothers._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter there will be a full casting list**


End file.
